


The Color In His Gray World

by darija305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, One Shot, Remadora, Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks Live, Remus Lupin Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darija305/pseuds/darija305
Summary: A collection of Remadora drabbles, one-shots... They will be canon-compliant, AU, fluffy, angsty - literally everything Remadora
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 58
Kudos: 45





	1. Cookies and Face Creams

“This is ridiculous.”

“Ohh, come on Remus!” Dora exclaimed, “Loose up a bit, love. You promised that since Teddy’s gone for the weekend, we’re gonna relax.”

“When I said that, I didn’t mean you’d be putting on a face mask on my face,” he replied. 

Remus was sitting on the toilet while Dora was applying cream to his face. He already had a headband on which, according to his wife, removes all the hair from the face making more space for the Muggle skin product she bought in a store near their home.

“Oh? And what kind of relaxing did you have in mind,  _ Mr. Lupin _ ?” She smirked as she sat in Remus’ lap. His hands immediately circled her waist and held her tightly.

“You know very well what kind of relaxing I had in mind,  _ Mrs. Lupin _ ,” he replied and placed a kiss on Dora's neck. He would have chosen her cheek or temple but as they were covered in that weird Muggle stuff, he chose not to.

She raised an eyebrow at his reply and continued to tease him,

“Really? Are you sure I know?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Wow… Well that means… Cookies!” Dora jumped from his lap and ran out the door. 

Remus sighed and went after her.

He found his wife in the kitchen, sitting on one of the counters and a cookie box in her lap. 

“You know…” Remus said as he walked to her and stole the cookie from her hand, biting into it, “I didn’t think of cookies. But when you said you wanted them, I thought  we were actually gonna  _ make _ them.”

“Remus, we said we were going to  _ relax _ . Cooking is definitely not relaxing for me. Unless you’re the one who’s cooking and I’m the one who’s watching you cook,” she smirked and took the cookie back from Remus’ hand. 

“First of all; we don’t cook cookies, we bake them. Second of all; you’re not a bad cook at all.”

It was true. Dora wasn’t as bad as everyone thinks she is when they notice how clumsy she is. She spills something  sometimes but she’s still pretty good. In fact, she was even the one who cooked a meal for their first date. It was delicious.

She sighed. “You’re right. But still. I like watching you doing stuff.”

“Come on! It’ll be fun. I will help you whenever you’re stuck,” Remus took her hands in his and gently pulled her down from the counter. He placed a kiss in her hair and turned around to grab the ingredients from the fridge. 

“Do we have everything we need?”

“Yes, dear. Can you grab a bowl for me, please?”

She nodded and carefully grabed the bowl from one of the cabinets.

They set a slow pace, neither hurrying. Dora was mixing the ingredients while Remus prepared the pan and turned on the stove to heat up.

While they were placing the little dough balls on to the pan (Dora stole a few and ate them. Remus warned her not to, but she didn’t listen to him, obviously) they were listening to Muggle Christmas songs. Remus' favorite is called  _ Last Christmas _ and Dora’s favorite is  _ All I want for Christmas is you _ _.  _

Once the cookies were in the oven, they started dancing and singing. Christmas was always their favorite time of year.

As soon as one of the song ended Remus asked,

“Dora? Is my face supposed to feel like it’s burning or?”

Her smile fell a little. “What? You’re face is burning?”

Remus nodded.

“Well get it off! Quickly!”

He rushed towards the bathroom and started washing his face. Tonks stood beside him, leaning on the wall as she hid her amused smile in the palm of her hand. 

Remus eyes met hers in the mirror.

“You think this is funny, don’t you?”

“A little bit. I’m just sad you don’t have the mask on anymore. You looked very handsome with it… the headband and all.”

At this point she couldn’t hold her laughter anymore and started laughing very loudly while Remus rolled his eyes but smiled. He loved hearing her laugh. It was the music to his ears. 

He wiped the water from his face with a towel and turned to Dora who's laughter stopped. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her short pink hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They stood there for a few moments until the sweet smell of chocolate cookies came from the kitchen.

“I think the cookies are done.”

-

Later, Remus was reading a book to Dora who was spooned next to him. His arm was around her shoulder and was brushing her arm as he read. Dora’s eyes slowly fluttered closed as she fell asleep. 

Remus closed the book, carefully placed it on the nightstand and turned his head to his sleeping wife next to him.

Her hair changes when she’s asleep and he watched as it went from pink to lavender, soft blue, lime green, yellow, red and back to pink again. Her hand was placed on his chest and her face in the crook of his neck, her soft and even breathing warming him. 

Even after four years of marriage, he still didn’t know what he did to deserve such an amazing wife and son. They were both very proud of him and continue to let him know that every single day. 

Remus never even dared to imagine this kind of life. He had a wonderful woman who loved him very dearly, a son who’s looking up to him, a mother-in-law who actually doesn’t hate him considering all the terrible things he did to her daughter.

Nowadays, the single thought or memory of that painful year they spent apart made Remus ashamed and angry. How could he push away his happiness like that? 

Right now, laying on a soft bed in their house, with her in his arms, Remus couldn’t imagine his life without Dora.


	2. From Tonks to Lupin

„Remus?“

„Hm?“

„Why do you always insist on calling me by my first name? Even before we started dating.“

Remus smiled as he continued to slowly and gently brush Dora's hair. She was sitting in his lap and playing with his stubble.

„Can I tell you a secret?“ he said. 

„Of course.“

Remus pressed a kiss to her temple. „I didn't call you by your surname because since meeting you for the first time, I've dreamed of changing your last name from Tonks to Lupin.“ 

„You did?“

He nodded. „And now, when I finally did that, I couldn't be happier.“


	3. Big And Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black has an important question for his cousin and best friend.

“So…which one of you is the little spoon?” Sirius Black leaned back in his chair and took a sip of wine from his goblet. A sly smirk was playing on his lips.

Nymphadora Tonks and her boyfriend of three months, Remus Lupin, have just announced they were officially dating.

Sirius knew that, of course; he knew Tonks and Remus better than anyone. But now as they officially announced it, he couldn’t wait to ask all the questions that he planned to ask since he first noticed something happening between the two.

“What?” Tonks exclaimed, her eyes wide.

“You heard me! Who is the little and who is the big spoon?”

“I-I…” Remus opened and closed his mouth, being unable to find a good answer for his best friend’s question.

“Come on! It’s not a big deal. And Remus, I solemnly swear I won’t tease you _too much_ if you’re the little spoon.”

Remus huffed and crossed his arms at his chest. “Of course I’m not the little spoon.”

Sirius laughed while Tonks looked bemused.

“That’s not entirely true, Remus!”

“What do you mean? I’m always the big spoon.”

“Not always! The day before and after the full moon, _I’m_ the big spoon.”

“Really?” Sirius asked.

Tonks nodded.

“And Tonks, what do you like being more? The big or the little spoon?”

“Well, I like being the big spoon more but I also love being the little spoon. Remus loves being the big spoon because that way he feels as if he’s protecting me. And he’s also very soft and warm.”

“I’m also like five times bigger than you so I can very easily just scoop you up,” Remus said smirking as his girlfriend rolled her eyes.

“When will you stop making fun of me for me height?”

“Never.”

At this point, Sirius felt like the couple aren’t paying attention to him at all so he quietly left the kitchen with a satisfied smile on his face.

_At least someone’s happy in these dark times_ , he thought. _And nobody has more right to be happy than Remus and Tonks._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter feels a little weird to me, but I've had the thought in my mind the whole day yesterday and just had to write it down. Thank you for reading! :D


	4. Reindeer Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dora and Teddy have a little surprise for Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this pure fluff I'm sure everyone needs in 2020!

“Remus!” came Dora’s shout from upstairs.

Sighing, Remus placed his book on the small coffee table in front of him an headed upstairs.

Dora had practically _dragged_ Teddy upstairs with her not twenty minutes ago and told him not to follow them yet. Apparently there’s a surprise for him waiting.

It was afternoon on Christmas day and they were all together at home for the first time in years. They usually spent Christmas Eve and Christmas day at the Burrow with the Weasleys but Teddy’s starting Hogwarts next year and Dora wants to spend as much as time with him as possible. She’s also very jealous of her husband who’s going to be able to see their son every day because of his position as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Gryffindor. Dora is hoping Teddy will be sorted into Hufflepuff, like his mother, while Remus obviously hopes he would be a Gryffindor, like his father.

As Remus was walking up the stairs, he could hear the quiet giggles coming from his son.

“Dora?” he called.

“In here, love!” came the response from their bedroom.

“So what’s the surprise-" Remus stopped mid sentence as he took in the scene in the room.

Both Dora and Teddy were dressed in reindeer onesies and had morphed their noses bright red and round. 

Remus stared at them for a few moments before he burst out laughing. 

“Dad! It’s not funny!” Teddy cried.

“Yes, why are you laughing, Remus?” His wife demanded, her hands on her hips.

After he finally calmed down from the laughing, Remus approached his son and wife. “I’m laughing because you two are absolutely adorable,” he placed his arms around them and gave them both a kiss on the head, “I love you.”

“We love you too,” Dora replied as she placed a kiss on Remus' lips.

“Ewwww!” came Teddy’s voice. He placed his hands over his eyes, not wanting to look at his parents kissing.

“You’ll have a wife or husband in the future too, dear, and you’ll kiss them just like I’m kissing your dad now, Ted.”

“He’s going to marry Victoire,” smirked Remus and laughed as Teddy blushed so much his cheeks now looked as red as his nose. 

“I’m not!” he protested.

Remus and Dora laughed. 

He pulled his wife and son into a bone-crushing hug and smiled widely.

“My reindeer family…I love you so much,” Remus said quietly but Teddy and Dora heard him and only hugged him tighter in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! ❤ If you don't, have a happy weekend! I hope you liked this little story!


	5. He has to. But he can't. But he must.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He should go now. But he can't. Just a little more time. He can't go right now, not when Dora buries her head in his shoulder and her hand is resting across his chest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first try at angst... Not sure how I feel about it but still enjoy :)

Remus waits until she falls asleep. Her breathing is even, her hair slowly changing color. 

He needs to go. He has to. There is no other choice. He already ruined her life by marrying her and now… now he ruined an innocent child's life before it was even born. 

He was so selfish. 

Only thinking about himself, he actually believed it would be alright. 

He should go now. But he can't. Just a little more time. He can't go right now, not when Dora buries her head in his shoulder and her hand is resting across his chest. 

Just a few more moments of this pure bliss. Just a few more moments to enjoy the feeling of having someone next to him, hugging him. Loving him.  
Remus had never been loved so fiercely before. And he had never loved so fiercely before. 

He has to go. Now.

Slowly, he grabs Dora's hand and gently places it next to him. And even slower, reluctantly, he removes her head from his shoulder to the pillow under them. 

Her lips brush against his shoulder and arm. Remus feels tears in his eyes.

He has to leave. But it's so hard. But he has to. But he can't. But he must.

He takes another moment to breathe and look at his wife's face, dreadfully thinking how this may be the last time he's going to look at that heart-shaped face, those pink lips which were always smiling a little when she slept, the eyelashes he looks at up close every morning. The eyes which were hidden right now. Those damned eyes. So many times full of tears and sadness before, but for the last few weeks so full of love and happiness. 

Remus hates what he's about to do. But he has to.  
Careful not to wake her up, he gets out of bed. He dresses and with a quick swish of his wand, his suitcase is in his hand.   
Tears are falling down his face as he kneels down and presses a lingering kiss on Dora's lips and forehead, brushes a strand of hair out of her face, fully well knowing the now light green hair is soon going to be a depressing brown.

One last look at her over his shoulder as he leaves their bedroom, quietly closes the door and heads towards the kitchen. He leaves a note and leaves the house. His home. The source of his happiness. His family. Dora. Their child. His life.

He doesn't look back as he apparates away.  
When Dora wakes up in the morning, she finds her bed empty. She shrugs, thinking Remus is already awake and probably preparing breakfast in the kitchen. 

She brushes her teeth, dresses for the day, still oblivious to the fact her husband left her.  
She finds the note on the table and falls on her knees to the cold kitchen floor. Tears are spilling down her face; so many of them she thinks she'll drown in them. 

One of her hands is placed over her still flat stomach while the other is clutching the note to her heart. The note said;

_Dear Dora,_  
_I'm sorry. I have to leave you. This is for the best._

_I will never forget you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. But you must forget me. Move on. Find yourself a new husband and a father for your child; make sure they care for you and the child._

_You're still so young and have the whole life still in front of you. My life is over now, without you, but I'm still breathing because of the fact this is what's best for you._

_I love you. Always did, always will._  
_-RJL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling sad and just needed to write something... Never tried angst before and I hope this is at least a little sad haha :D Thanks for reading!


	6. And The Rest Is History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glance at Remus and Tonks' first meeting.

Remus woke up early that morning.

He did his everyday routine; brushed his teeth, combed his hair, dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Everything seemed perfectly normal (or as normal as it could be in 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius, 

Buckbeak, kids and all the Order members).  
Sirius was in the kitchen, drinking tea out of his mug but because of his werewolf senses and the full moon being in only a week, he knew it was more alcohol than tea in there. Nevertheless, he quietly wished him a good morning and went on about making his tea. Breakfast was already done, courtesy of one Molly Weasley so Remus sat down at the table and began eating.

He sighed as he read all the lies the Daily Prophet wrote about Harry and Dumbledore. There’s a possibility of another war and most of the Wizardring World was completely oblivious. That’s the reason the Order was established again. As much as Remus was anxious and worried about the possibility of war, he was thankful he now had a roof over his head, a warm bed, food, a place to transform, Wolfsbane provided every month, and his best friend. Even if all of that is in the dirty and old house that used to belong to a Pureblood family which hates people like him. 

The Order meeting was at three today, so Remus decided to spend the free time before that cleaning the house a little and going through the notes and documents he’s going to need for today.

...

  
Just as Remus sat down in his usual spot for Order meetings, a very happy Sirius came into the room.

“Guess what, Moony!” he practically jelled.

“What is it?” Remus asked, not looking up from his Dark Arts book.

“You will never guess who’s joining the Order!”

“Okay.”

Sirius frowned. “Okay? What on Earth does that mean?”

“Well,” Remus started, finally looking up at his friend, “you said I should guess and then that I will never guess. So, I said okay. If I’m never going to guess, why should I even try?” 

“You’re so pathetic, d’ you know?”

Remus tried not to laugh at Sirius. “Yes, I do actually. Now, seeing as something, or rather someone, got you very excited, please do tell who’s joining the Order?”

“I won’t,” Sirius shook his head, “you’ll have to figure it on your own.”

“Is it someone I know?” Remus asked.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe? What do you mean by that?”

“You’ve met them, only briefly though, so you may not remember them. Or you do, but you won’t recognize them.”

“I see. I’ve met them a long time ago, then.” Remus mused as Sirius sat down at the head of the table next to him.

Remus spent another few minutes thinking who is that mystery person who will be joining the Order. Sirius said Remus met them, therefore he must know them as well. So, it can’t be any of the people he met during those 12 years between James and Lily’s death and his reunion with Sirius at Hogwarts.   
Is it a friend from school? 

It has to be. Who else could it be? 

A loud bang suddenly woke Remus from his thoughts.

“Ah, that must be them,” said Sirius as he headed towards the hall the noise most probably came from. Another bang, and Sirius’ dear mother started shouting.

“SCUM! TRAITORS! WEREWOLVES! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK?! FILTHY-”

“Yes, mother, we know. Now shut the hell up!” Sirius said loudly as he pulled the curtains over Walburga.

Remus, however, was stuck to the floor. He stared at the bright pink hair that covered a big part of the small hallway. Even as Mad-Eye Moody passed by him and almost stepped on his shoe, Remus’ eyes did not move.

Sirius helped the person to their feet and then threw his arms around them, picking them up the floor and spinning them around. 

“Sirius! Put me down!” said the woman whose identity was still a mystery to Remus. At least now he knew that it was a woman. That did not help _at all_.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius laughed as he put her back down.

His back was now to Remus, who could see the woman over his Sirius’ shoulder.

She was gorgeous, Remus couldn’t help but notice. Was she one of Sirius’ girlfriends from school, perhaps? No, she couldn’t be. She was too young, Remus thought as he took in the smooth skin of her face. Her cheeks were flushed, hair all messed up, lips in a big wide grin and the eyes... The eyes! Remus was sure he had never seen a lovelier pair. So bright, they could be seen in the darkness that is this hallway. They had a sparkle in them as she was looking at Sirius.

Where did he ever meet her? She was totally unfamiliar to Remus.

Soon enough, her pretty eyes turned to him. 

Sirius moved to stand next to him and now Remus could notice the girl’s clothes. She wore a Weird Sisters T-shirt, jeans which were ripped at the knees, and boots. 

“Hi,” she offered her hand.

He took her hand and shook it. The hand was... cold? Ice cold, to be honest. “Hello,” he offered her a small smile. 

“Remus,” started Sirius who must have read his confusion, “you remember my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks, don’t you?”

Oh.

“It’s Tonks, Sirius,” her hair turned a bright red.

Oh!

Nymphadora Tonks. Andromeda Tonks, nee Black’s daughter. Sirius’ second cousin. Metamorphmagus. The little girl Remus used to babysit.

Well, she’s not so little anymore, is she?

“Right, Tonks,” said Sirius, “you surely remember Remus Lupin.”

She slowly shook her head as her eyes roamed over his tall figure.

Sirius frowned. “ _Moony_ ,” he tried to help her.

Her eyes widened and she beamed. 

“Oh! I do remember you! You used to come to my house when I was little, right?"

“Was?” quipped Sirius who was standing a head taller than her. She swatted him on the arm.

Remus smiled at the sight of the two cousins. “Yes, I did use to come to your house. I just remembered you now. You’re all so grown up!"

“She’s an Auror now, Moony. Trained under Moody. Bloody talented, she is,” said Sirius.

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Auror? How old are you?” he asked her.

“I’m 22. Turning 23 in November.

“Wow,” was all Remus could say. She was very impressive.

“Don’t let that fool you,” came a rough and loud voice from the kitchen, “she’s so damn clumsy I ain’t sure how she even passed the test.”

Tonks rolled her eyes. “I’m not _that_ clumsy, Mad-Eye. Besides, its’s that hideous umbrella stand I tripped over.”

Moody huffed and replied, “Whatever, let’s go to the kitchen. We have some things to clear before the meeting starts.”

Tonks went after her mentor and gave Remus a wink over her shoulder as she did. His heart gave a jolt. 

Later, after the meeting, as she morphed her nose into a pigs snout and even at Snape’s nose at one point, Remus started to feel very amused by the witch.

And the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 😄🥳


	7. That time of the month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Remus and Dora's time of the month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only dialogue and it starts with Remus :)

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“That.”

“What?! I’m not doing anything!”

“You are. You’re breathing too loud.”

“Are you kidding me? _I’m breathing too loud_?”

“Yes. It distracts me.”

“Well, the way you lick your finger before turning a page distracts _me_.”

“I’m sorry, Nymphadora, but-"

“Don’t call me Nymphadora, Lupin!”

“Don’t call me Lupin! I’m your husband for Merlin’s sake!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“You started it.”

“Did not.”

“Did.”

“Did not.”

“Did!”

“Did not!”

“Oh, would you just stop!” 

“Well it was you who started talking first.”

“Because you were breathing too loud.”

“That makes no sense.”

“It does."

“It’s close to your time of the month so that’s why you’re so angry right now!”

“I am not angry! And don’t call it 'my time of the month'. It’s a full moon.”

“You are angry.”

“Am not! And it’s close to your time of the month, too, so that’s why you’re so annoying right now.”

“Whatever… Remus?”

“What is it, Nymphadora?”

“I’m hungry.”

“We just had lunch fifteen minutes ago.”

“I want chocolate. Can you give me some?”

“I don’t have any.”

“Stop lying. I know you do. You always do.”

“I do not.”

“Please!”

“No.”

“Pretty please!”

“No.”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

“Ugh, fine. Here you go.”

“Thank you, love.”

“You’re welcome.” 

“Remus, I’m cold. Can I come and cuddle with you?”

“Sure.”

“You’re very warm.”

“Thank you. Can you be quiet now? I have to read this book until the end of the week.” 

“Of course.”

“Dora?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you stop fidgeting?”

“No.”

“No? What do you mean no?”

“I mean no, as in… no.”

“You know, sometimes I really wonder why I married you.”

“That’s funny because I often think why I married you as well. In fact, I’m thinking about it right now.”

“Dora?"

“What?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this made you smile! 😄💕 x


	8. A promise to Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly remembers Remus's words.

_“And as for who’s going to look after Ron and Ginny if you and Arthur died,” said Lupin, smiling slightly, “what do you think we’d do, let them starve?”_

Molly Weasley smiled sadly at the memory from about five years ago. 

As she looked at the little three-year-old boy with blue hair, she felt tears prickling at her eyes. Teddy. Teddy Lupin, Remus and Nymphadora’s son. 

He was sitting on the couch in the small but comfortable and warm living room of the Burrow. Andromeda was getting a check-up at St. Mungo’s - her health dropped tremendously over the years following her husband, daughter and son-in-law's death. It had truly taken a toll on her. Mrs Weasley mused should Teddy have not been born, Andromeda would have gone after her family a long time ago. But, she had to keep the promise to Nymphadora – take care of Teddy if she doesn’t return from Hogwarts. And she didn’t. Not alive, at least.

Both Remus and Nymphadora – or Dora, as her husband had fondly called her, have been buried close to the Lupin cottage they lived in before they passed. Teddy has been there a few times, but obviously did not understand it was his parents’ graves. Teddy, who was currently playing with his favourite stuffed wolf, has never even properly met his parents. Andromeda and Harry had raised him amazingly so far, no doubt, but Molly often thought about what it could have been if Remus and Tonks lived;

They would come over every Sunday for lunch, smiling brightly as the small family made their way in the house, Teddy either being carried by his mother in her arms, or sitting proudly on his father’s shoulders. The whole big family at the Burrow (including Harry and Hermione) would eat outside in the sun, laughing at the little boy whose hair constantly changed colours or at one of George’s new inventions. Despite the consequences of the war, they would be _happy_. 

And they are happy now, of course, but every now and then when Molly would turn her full attention to him, she could not help but feel sad for the boy. No child deserved to be without their parents, especially at a such young age. 

...

Remus’s words still rang in her mind a week later, when Healers announced Andromeda’s passing.

Remus was such a great teacher and role model for Molly and Arthur’s children, and Nymphadora cheered them up with her powers and usual cheerfulness when the world was at its darkest.   
They have been such good people and would have been brilliant parents for Teddy. 

And from this point on, as she glanced at Teddy in his godfather’s lap, wearing a black suit and looking at his gran for the last time, Molly swore to herself she was going to take care of Teddy along with Harry, just as Remus promised he would do if she and Arthur passed.


	9. You're different

“I don’t understand, Tonks! What is it? What is it that makes me so different from any other guy you’ve dated before? What’s so special about me that you keep clinging to me and refuse to let go and move on. Or do you just cling to every guy until you have no other choice? What is it, because I just don’t understand dammit!”

“You’re different,” she said through the falling tears.

“What?” he asked. “What do you mean different? How am I any different?”

“You love me for me,” she said as she wiped her face. “You don’t ask me to morph into someone I’m not. You knew about my abilities since the day we met yet you’ve never asked or wanted me to look different. You fell in love with the real me. Not the idea of me. That’s what makes you different from anyone else and that’s why I can’t move on,” she said. “I’m afraid I won’t find anyone like you ever again,” she added with a whisper.

Remus could only blink at stare at her. She looked like a complete mess. Brown hair hung limply to her shoulders, bags under her eyes, mascara smudged on her cheeks from crying, old and dirty clothes too big for her smaller frame. Yet to Remus she never looked more beautiful.

“I…I,” he tried but couldn’t think of anything to say.

“What about me?” she asked.

“What about you?”

“What makes me so different from everyone else? You said you’ll love me forever, even if I move on. But why?”

Remus smiled but it was bittersweet. “You’re different.”

"How?"

"You love me for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see I think haha... Whenever I think about why I love this pairing so much, I always think it's because they found someone who loves them for who they are, and not what. :) I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Sour candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks ate some sour candy and now Remus won't kiss her.

“You’re being very immature right now,” Dora informed her boyfriend, crossing her arms in front of her.

“I am not being immature. This is a totally normal thing to be angry about,” Remus answered firmly, he too crossing his arms.

“Remus, you’re mad at me and won’t kiss me because I ate sour candy! What could be more immature than that?”

“Oh, I don’t know… How about; eating sour candy and demanding for a kiss when you very well know I hate it.”

“Oh, come on! It’s no big deal! It’s just some candy!” Tonks said.

“It’s not just some candy. You ate a whole bag of Skittles! And you know I hate them!”

Tonks huffed and rolled her eyes. Remus could be so stubborn sometimes.

“Please just kiss me,” she pleaded.

“No. Not until you brush your teeth and use mouthwash,” Remus replied.

“Please, Remus!”

“No.”

Tonks looked at him for a moment searching for what to say and then smirked. “Okay, then,” she went the door and started putting on her shoes.

“Wha-what are you doing?” Remus asked, frowning.

“Well, I’m so desperate for some attention and if my own _boyfriend_ won’t kiss me, I guess I will just have to go ask one of my friends to give me one,” she saw Remus’ eyes widen so she added, “Or maybe Charlie.”

“No!” Remus yelled and rushed forward, grabbing Tonks' face in his hands and kissing her hard on the lips.

A few long and very blissful moments later, Remus broke away and leaned his forehead against hers. “You will never do such thing. And I would rather kiss you after you had some sour candy then have you kissing someone else.”

Tonks smiled. “I would rather have you kiss me as well,” she whispered and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
